


Take Me Out to the Museum of Natural History

by astralDeveloper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralDeveloper/pseuds/astralDeveloper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "i'm looking for like, first feeling jams. maybe them working through everything that comes with hopping back in time constantly and dying for your friends? or just cuddles and paps and lazy smiles, and them being pale as hell together. happy things; god knows they deserve it."</p>
<p>Aradia takes Dave on a pale date to go look at new alternia-earth collections of awesome dead things, as you do.</p>
<p>[content warning: skeletons, skulls, insects?, blood? (fake)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out to the Museum of Natural History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paradoxicalRenegade (citadelofswords)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadelofswords/gifts).



[ ](http://imgur.com/NRa1lAi)

**Author's Note:**

> (dave's shirt says 'you had me at taxidermy', i googled 'cool taxidermy t-shirts')
> 
> so i am thinking this is post-game on a combined earth/alternia planet? aradia has just found something SUPER COOL hidden away in a corner somewhere and they have to go look at it immediately!
> 
> i think dave has a tendency to kind of get stuck in their own head and after the game would kind of dwell on things. and probably kind of stick to themself and stay home and get locked into bad patterns without people to help. (i am picturing the moirallegiance forming before the end of the game somehow) so aradia is always sure to mention all the fun things she wants to do and bring them on any of the trips she thinks they'll have an interest in and it turns out to be a lot of them!
> 
> they end up seeing all sorts of museums and archaeological sites and all sorts of weird locations like maybe the 'island of dolls' (they probably take rose with them to a lot of those, too, she would have fun) and like famous haunted houses! maybe aradia can even still talk to ghosts? they probably do some amateur ghost-hunting either way! (they probably have a youtube channel)
> 
> aradia doesn't want to talk about bad stuff most of the time, she prefers to forge ahead! too many awesome things to see and do! but dave is such a talker and she likes their weird sideways ways of talking about stuff that's bothering them, she'll find herself talking about her problems and things that went on in the game and before with them without even realizing it a lot of the time. 
> 
> i kind of imagine her being surprised how easy it is to talk about things with dave and not expecting the... i don't know, mutual-ness? of the sharing that happens more and more often. 
> 
> when dave doesn't want to go out sometimes she'll just hang around their apartment with them for days talking about silly stuff and about serious stuff and coming up with new adventures to go on that wouldn't be possible except they're both still gods, sort of, and so are half their friends so who knows what they can do, really.
> 
> ...IN CONCLUSION they are cute and super pale and probably move in together the end.


End file.
